A conventional light fixture, such as a table lamp, usually includes a housing, a connecting seat connected to the housing, and a light-emitting element disposed on the connecting seat. The light-emitting element is, for example, a light bulb or a candle. The housing includes a base wall that is in contact with a contact surface, e.g., a tabletop, when the conventional light fixture is stood upright. When the conventional light fixture encounters a sidewise external force that is larger than a friction force generated between a bottom surface of the base wall and the contact surface, the conventional light fixture may be knocked over, which may damage the housing, and may even create a fire hazard.